


No Regrets

by GiantPurpleCephalopod



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied past Erwin/Mike, Implied past Levi/Farlan, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiantPurpleCephalopod/pseuds/GiantPurpleCephalopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece that popped into my head while I was watching the 'No Regrets' Ova a second time through, and couldn't help noticing some physical similarities between Levi's friend Farlan and Commander Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan fandom. I do not own any rights to the aforementioned anime/manga/ova/etc and do not intend to cause any offence with my use thereof.
> 
> This work contains material of an explicit homoerotic nature. If this distresses or offends you, please click the 'back' button now.

Levi had always liked blond men - especially blond men with piercing eyes. It was something he had known almost as long as the fact that he liked everything to be perfectly clean and ordered just so; almost as long as he had known how much he liked to play with knives.

It had been something of a shock, the first time he had seen Erwin, as they had locked together in battle. He’d been warned of Erwin’s prowess, his intelligence, his ruthlessness - but he hadn’t expected the man to have a face like that. Hair like that. _Eyes_ like that. Their faces had been mere inches apart.

Of course, in the midst of combat there was no time to stop and admire your opponent’s appearance. And, as much as that moment of startled appreciation for such a face was there, the next instant it had been pushed aside by more pressing things - namely, the razor sharp blade in his opponent’s hand. It was not as if it was a moment of love-at-first-sight or anything like that. He had simply … noticed, as one might make note of a particularly aesthetically pleasing piece of architecture, or an especially resplendent flower as one passed by it. After all, there was only room for one handsome blond man in his life.

That had been then, and this was now. Once again, their faces were just inches apart, but this time, instead of pinning Levi to the wall, Erwin lay spread out beneath the smaller man like a conquered territory. The soft caress of candlelight gilded both their skins, catching the drops of sweat that clung to their naked bodies, causing them to glimmer. Erwin’s eyes, which normally sparkled as coldly as tundra ice, were softened too. His face was relaxed, open, and it was all too easy to imagine …

Farlan had been younger, lither. Had he survived, the rigorous training, better food and, above all, the _sunlight_ he could have expected to receive as a member of the Survey Corps might even have furnished him with a physique as impressive as the Commander’s. Levi ran his hands down rippled flanks, remembering the feel of another’s flesh beneath his fingertips.

 _No!_ Levi screwed his eyes tight shut, redirecting the sudden wave of _pain-loss-anger_ into a series of powerful thrusts, his fingers digging hard into Erwin’s sides. In the morning, the blond man would have bruises.

Levi opened his eyes again at a gentle touch against his face. Erwin’s fingers hovered over the thin curve of his lower lip. Their touch was feather light, their texture silky and calloused all at once. Levi nipped at the digits, catching one between his teeth and worrying it. The sharp tang of blood splashed against his tongue. He sucked the abused finger into his mouth, as if by doing so he could somehow undo the damage he had caused …

Erwin simply watched him, his expression - as always - unreadable, yet uncharacteristically gentle. Levi had to look away - it was too hard not to picture another pair of eyes, and the way they had sparkled in silvery light as they first beheld the moon …

Levi was puffing and blowing by the time it was over. His body ached from his vigorous exertions. His fists clenched in the sweat-soaked sheets - which he would insist Erwin remove as soon as they were done, if he expected Levi to stay and cuddle. His leanly muscled arms were shaking.

He gasped, grunting quietly as he finally came.

Trembling with exhaustion, he reached down, took Erwin’s straining length in hand. It didn’t take long to finish him off too, and the resultant squeeze on Levi’s softening dick as the Commander arched his back and curled his toes was so hard as to be almost painful. Levi watched dispassionately as Erwin’s head tilted back, eyes fluttering closed, and he let out a long, contented sigh.

Afterwards, with the sheets changed and with the sweat and other fluids cleansed from their bodies, the two men lay back down together on Erwin’s narrow bed. Levi rested his head on the larger man’s chest, one arm thrown across the blond’s torso. Erwin wrapped an arm around Levi’s back.

Neither spoke. They never did, at times like this.

 _Erwin,_ Levi thought, as he lay there, exhausted but unlikely to find sleep, _do you lie here with me and think of Mike, as I think of Farlan?_

Levi could see the moon through the window that they’d opened to let in the cool night air, a few wispy clouds drifting serenely past.

 _Farlan._ Levi thought one last time. Beneath his head, the Commander’s heart beat softly. Levi looked up to see Erwin looking down at him. _That’s right,_ Levi thought to himself once more, _I promised you not to regret …_

The moon sailed on across the inky darkness of the nighttime sky, whilst below, two weary warriors rested, finding in each other what comfort they could.


End file.
